


Beer Buster

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sougo with alcohol, adult gumi being adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] Happy Birthday, Yamato! Great news, your lover prepare a lovely present for you!</p><p>Happy Belated Birthday, Nikaidou Yamato, 2016.<br/>and Happy Belated Valentine Day too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mikawa-sensei's art : https://twitter.com/4_7t
> 
> This is very very late lmao But I just have this idea and it was very birthday-centered so might as well put it as Yamato's (belated) bday fic
> 
> Also submitted for Idolish7week@tumblr Yamato's bday prompt day..... 2? 7? Can it goes both..... DID I JUST SUBMIT FOR TSUNA'S NUMBER? //wrongfandom //slapped
> 
> Anyway... warning! Unbeta-ed! First Smut! SMUT! ECCHI ADULT GUMI, that's all.

First, the red stomach warmer was put on top of his desk. It was folded carefully and noted to be laundry by hand the next day off.

Second, the Magical Cocona DVD was tucked in his CD-case on his desk. Probably wouldn’t be watched soon, but it was within eye-sight in case out of the blue he’d be interested to look into it.

Third, the cat-motif Tumbler was put on the desk as well, already washed, and filled with water. It was right near his bag so he wouldn’t forget to bring it as his water supply for his next job.

Fourth, the massage coupon was placed inside his desk drawer. Silently wondering when is the perfect opportunity using it. Lately, his muscles ached and his stamina drained faster usual, maybe it’d be soon.

Fifth, the old-man round glasses which looked like a joke was sent to his wardrobe’s drawers, it was probably not to be seen for a little while. It reminds him of the one he wore during their Christmas Live.

Lastly, a single bottle stood alone on the coffee table by his lounge couch. The glass bottle had a nicely tied purple ribbon on its neck, the label read as “Tabasco Beer”, the content inside was orange dawn colored liquid with a single chili floating inside.

Such trademark on each item, it was obvious from whom each of his birthday presents were.

With arms crossed and deep in thought, Yamato thought about where he should put the last present to. Even with his common knowledge about alcohol beverages, he was sure the beer given would taste, at the very least, spicy. It was named “Tabasco” for a reason, right? Knowing the person who gave it, Yamato began to worry about the level of spice. Of course he’d never thrown it away; he treasures each of them, especially when this one was from his lover. However… drinking a bottle of this? He is not sure he’s able to do it by himself.

“What should we do, now?”

Knock. Knock.

The sound from his door took his attention, carefully placing the bottle back to the table, Yamato curiously inquired the visitor. After his late birthday party, everyone thought they had had enough of embarrassing the birthday guy and decided to give him some time alone… or so he thought.

“Yamato-san, are you awake? It’s me, Sougo.”

To say he was surprised, he was actually not. His lover had been stealing glances during the party, so he kind of predicted the guy must be hiding something. Knowing how classic the younger man was, he probably has another surprise waiting. Smiling amusedly by the thought, Yamato called out “coming” and opened his door.

“Thank God, I thought Yamato-san was already asleep.”

“I’m still sorting out the presents. Come in. “

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sougo bowed politely as the other let him in. Despite obviously it wasn’t his first time visiting the room, as usual the younger man always waited until Yamato gestured for him to sit or relax himself. Following his guest, Yamato also sat on the couch, finally taking notice the stuff Sougo was carrying. What’s with the tumbler and the glasses?

Furthermore he noticed the change of clothes, which was different from an hour ago during the party. Indeed Sougo has always worn a scarf around his neck, covering his shirt’s collar most of the time, but Yamato was pretty sure the man had never worn a ribbon before.

Curious of the items and the man's sudden change of clothes; Yamato thought to ask but was interrupted by Sougo’s exclamation.

“Ah, I’m glad Yamato-san hasn’t opened my present yet.”

“Yeah, well…,” avoiding his lover’s eyes, Yamato felt a little bit guilty he was actually thinking of plan to avoid drinking the present earlier.

No, wait! His lover wasn’t thinking he’s going to finish them by tonight right away, right?

Sensing the awkward tension, Sougo chuckled to himself, placing the glasses and the tumbler he brought and took the bottle in question, “Fufu, don’t worry. It’s not for Yamato-san to drink…”

“Huh?”

Before saying anything else, Sougo shook the tumbler he brought lightly, “I was a bit late since I have to prepare this beforehand,” after deeming it was done, the light-haired man opened and poured some on the tall glasses he put on the table earlier. “Did you know, Yamato-san? The beer I gave you, if you add some vodka and tabasco, it turns into a cocktail named _Beer Buster_.”

“Ha…”, with a hand propping his chin, Yamato watched his lover with interest. This was the first time he saw his lover handling alcohol like this. For some reason the man looked like he was enjoying himself as he continued his explanation.

“The amount of tabasco can be added as much as you like. For me, I like to put in an entire bottle.”

An entire bottle? Trust the spicy lover to do that. Yamato was honestly glad he wasn’t supposed to be the one drinking it.

Huh? But wait, it was his birthday present, right?

Finally, Sougo took the bottle and filled the entire glass with the tabasco beer until the beer reached its top which startled the leader. “Sou, isn’t that too much?” If he is not the one who is going to drink… are you telling his low-tolerance lover going to? With that much amount?

Softly murmuring a small “Cheers”, Sougo smiled and chugged down the mug and immediately made Yamato jumped from his seat.

“Sou, wait!”

There was one thing the team was aware of Ousaka Sougo. One, he is not much a drinker, and has a very low tolerance. Second, when he is drunk, his screw is loose. Third, he would forget everything tomorrow.

“Yamato-sa~n,” with arms around his lover’s neck, clinging desperately, the obviously already drunken Sougo smiled widely and inched his face closer, “kiss me, please~”

* * *

_So spicy…_

He did once talked about it with their manager, but really, kissing with his lover when he wasn’t expecting it such as this time was always spicy. Every corners of his mouth stung when the man’s tongue moved around. He thought he was starting to get used to the taste… just how much was the tabasco mixed in actually? To fight the pain, Yamato bit and nibbled on the other’s lips, producing excited mewls from the man who was already sprawled all over his lap.

“Yamato-san... more… open my present…”

“Didn’t you already open it?”

Seemingly displeased, the light-haired man pouted and punched the older man lightly, “Not that… Yamato-san… open the present…”

What else could it be? If the bottle which was obviously contained chili and tied by purple ribbon wasn’t supposed to be the birthday present from Sougo, then what else?

Wait.

Purple ribbon?

Contrary to the usual Sougo, drunken Sougo was very impatient and getting less by any minute the glasses man spent thinking. Clinging desperately, he started to grind himself onto the other’s thigh, “hurry… Yamato-san…”

Ah, that’s right, no wonder the ribbon looked familiar and out of place in his lover’s casual shirt. It was the ribbon from their Valentine live, which each member including TRIGGER’s mics were wrapped in, their own image-colored ribbons; Sougo’s was obviously purple.

Smirking in amusement, Yamato slowly un-wrapped the other’s scarf and found the one his eyes caught on earlier. “Well, this is a one kind of birthday present~” Seriously, he didn’t think his serious lover would think of such idea.

As if he was brought back to the time when he was a child, Yamato felt his excitement rose as he tugged on the ribbon slowly and it became loose, followed by the collar which showed the pale collarbone he knew very well. He was about to dive in on such enticing sight, however his lover halted his movement by drawing back, “… there’s still more,” and urged his hands to unfasten each of his shirt’s button.

Slowly, the upper one  revealed a pair of taut nipples covered by transparent silk cloth. Yamato swallowed in anticipation , if the kiss and the grind wasn’t enough earlier, he definitely felt he was getting a hard on right now. The button down to the stomach finally revealed the lingerie which covered the body except the nipples and the naval with a garter belt down to the inside of the man’s pants.

“… please… hurry, Yamato-san…,” biting his lips desperately, Sougo urged once again, this time guiding his lover’s hands to his pants’ zipper.

Really, just what kind of demon had brainwashed his lover to even plan this kind of thing?

Yamato almost came the moment he finally took off both the shirts and the pants.

Sprawled on his lap, clad in revealing transparent frilly lingerie and garter belt attached to T-back underwear was his lover, flushed from the alcohol and nervously trying to find approval from him. “Uhm… I… this is the first time I bought this kind of… thing… Is… Does Yamato-san like it?”

“It’s dangerous*.”

_(*It’s a play of word. In Japanese Yamato said “maji yabai”, which Sougo mistook the “yabai” as awful instead)_

“Eh? Ah… ahh, i-it’s weird, afterall, I’m sorry…”

“Right now, I really just want to pounce on Sou until you can’t no longer stand…”

Realizing what Yamato exactly meant, Sougo’s face burnt up to the ears. He was worried and first of all, he wasn’t used wearing such clothes. Indeed there was once where during Christmas, because he ended up with Yamato’s joke present, they played around with it. Sometime after that, he wondered whether Yamato enjoyed him wearing it and as he looked at the date getting closer, he dared to order the item by online and wore it. It was embarrassing but it was worth it. Happy since his plan was a success, Sougo urged closer yet again and tugged on the other’s shirt, peering into Yamato’s green eyes, “Then, that’s… Please, enjoy your present, Yamato-san.”

* * *

Yamato was really grateful by their manager’s consideration to schedule all of their work tomorrow starting on evenings. Because right now, as his hand played with his lover’s nipples and the other slowly removing his clothes, Yamato didn’t think he’s going to be able to wake up early tomorrow morning. That’s it, if he did get any sleep tonight.

“Sou, why are you already so wet?” Without removing the erotic panties, Yamato slid his fingers inside and noticed fluid running down.

Dazed by the other’s touches, Sougo took some time to be able to answer properly. “… I… I thought… ngh… it will… be… quicker for… hyann…,” the light-haired man jumped slightly when his lover starting to plant kisses on his thighs.

Since they were idols, Yamato's kisses were chaste. It would be a lie to say he never had any urge to mark the other’s pale white thighs, but the leader wouldn’t do anything which could put the serious Idolish Seven member on uncomfortable spot. So instead, he did it very carefully and tracing it slowly with tongue, watching with delight as Sougo squirmed in pleasure.

“Yamato-san… no more… hyann… n, not there!” Sougo quickly raised and tried to stop his lover when he felt the other’s breath closer to his bottom.

“Sou… why do I smell something sweet from here?”

It couldn’t be…

Face hidden by the pillow, Sougo’s answer came in muffles, “T, today’s also Valentine day… so I thought… it was by chance I found a chocolate flavored lubricant…”

Almost couldn’t believe what he just heard, Yamato pried the pillow away and took a closer look at his lover’s face, “Are you for real?”

Meekly in a very soft voice, the idol symbolized by mezzo forte muttered, “H-Happy Valentine Day too, Yamato-san…”

* * *

“Hyann… Nng… Yamato… san… Yamato-san… hhng…”

“Damn.”

Whether it was a pleasure or a torture, Yamato couldn’t tell. Since it’s his birthday, Sougo insisted for him to let the younger man do all the work. Which brought him here, on his bed with his lover riding on top of his stomach, legs spread open for his eyes to see and fingers thrusting in and out of his own hole. If the indecent sound coming from the place wasn’t enough, Sougo’s high-pitch and desperate moans calling for him were starting to put him on edge.

“Y, Yamato-san… I-I… already… nnghh… haa… Haa… Can I put in… noow?”

Despite Sougo’s confession he already prepared himself before coming to Yamato’s room, the green-haired man still wanted to prepare the younger man properly. However because the other insisted to do it by himself, Yamato told him that he wouldn’t put it in until he deemed it was enough. By now, Sougo already thrust up to four fingers. As if they weren’t enough, he would spread them, widening them and tried to push them as deeper as they could. Alas, it still wasn’t enough.

“Yamato-san… haa… aahhnnn… I’m already… limit…”

“Sou, help me get the condom.”

“Nnghh… Don’t wanna…. Don’t need it…”

“Sou…”

“I’m fine… haa… haa… I’m fine, so… please…”

“… Alright, alright, come here, Sou.”

Delighted by the cue, Sougo put his hand on the older man’s chest for balance as his other hand guided Yamato’s cock slowly into his hole. “Nngh… nggh…” It was, by no means, their first time, however regardless the amount of preparation, the initial penetration was always painful. “Nggh… sorry, Yama… to-san… Please wait… nngaahh… ahh! I…”

Steadying the lean man by his waists, Yamato whispered softly, “Sou, relax… you’re doing just fine…” To be honest he was also about to reach his limit, but he didn’t like to rush things and hurt the other.

Sougo nodded understandingly, this time moving a bit to shift into easier position. Again he inserted the member, slowly getting used to the sensation and this time without any hurry, steadily increased his pace. Meanwhile, Yamato had a hard time to just lay still and watched. It was like he’d betray Sougo’s ounce of earnestness if he moved yet at the same time, the slow and steady sensation rubbing and wrapping around his cock was eating him.

“Just… a little… nngh”, biting down on his lower lip, Sougo swallowed down and took a deep breath before suddenly thrusting down with all his resolve. “Ah! Hii! AHHH!” “NNGAHH!” Overly sensitive by preparing himself earlier, the sensation of being full was enough to put him on edge, his body trembled all over and strands of cum spew on Yamato’s and his body.

“Nngah… Sou… suddenly doing that is foul play, isn’t it?”

Out of breath and still shaking from ecstasy, Sougo fisted his hands in desperation to steady his balance, “I’m sorry… I…hnngh…,” trying to lift himself, Sougo thrust back down and repeated the move in rushed tempo.

“Oy, oy, why are you already moving?”

“I… I’m fine… Yamato-san hasn’t cum yet so…,” this time, he grinded himself and shook his hips desperately.

Having enough just watching, Yamato finally rose and stilled his lover’s movement by his waist and captured the other’s lips. “Of course it’s not fine,” with the movement down below was finally paused, he pressed their foreheads together and murmured low, “c’mon take a deep breath. It’s okay to take your time; it’s painful, isn’t it?” Gently, he licked the tears that coming from the amethyst orbs.

Staring so close into Yamato’s unguarded eyes calmed Sougo and gradually he regained his normal breathing. He still felt too full. He tried to remember how it usually went but his mind was too muddled to even remember anything for the past hours.

“Sou, I love you.”

Caught off guard by the whisper, Sougo’s body trembled and spasm. “Ya, Yamato-san?!”

“Haha, I thought it’s the perfect timing to say it.”

“Mou!” with the tension already gone, Sougo placed his hands on Yamato’s shoulder and started to grind a little, “I’m going to move…”

Taking note of what his leader said, Sougo took his time, increasing the pace gradually and finally to the point he just shook his hips by instinct. As the movement grew faster, Yamato also began to move on his own, thrusting deeper and aiming for the spot he knew very well. Sounds of their love making resounded louder, followed by uncontrollable moans and groans. Sougo was thankful Nagi had everyone in Mitsuki’s room for Cocona appreciation day today because he didn’t think he’d able to contain his screams tonight.

“Haa… Sou… this present is really great…”

“Ahh… hyaaa… I’m glad…”

“Ne, your reply, let me hear it when we wake up.”

“Eh?” The statement puzzled the light-haired man, but he didn’t get to question it when his lover suddenly thrust deep, “Hiii!! AHHHH!”

* * *

 “Yamato-san, good morning.”

“Nngh…,” without his glasses and with slow –processing waking up brain, Yamato had to squint his eyes to properly see his lover’s face in his arms. After confirming he wasn’t having a hallucination of the warmth, he planted a kiss on the other’s forehead, “Ah, good morning, Sou,” yawning while snuggling closer.

“Yamato-san, it’s already morning. I think everyone’s already done with their breakfast.” Faintly Sougo could hear everyone’s laughter from downstairs so they must have been in the living room.

Having no intention to wake up any minute, Yamato instead kept his embrace tighter and fixed their blanket, “Onii-san is still sleepy…”

“Mou, I’m already hungry…,” despite saying so, Sougo also snuggled closer comfortably in his lover’s arms.

Feeling playful as usual, Yamato grinned, “Nngh, what? What? Isn’t Sou already full with Onii-san’s love?”

It took a moment for Sougo to process the suggestive joke, successfully woke him from the embrace and delivered a light punch on the other’s shoulder. “Stop joking like that. We have to get up now. Everyone plans to play together today, right?”

“Play, huh?” lazily scratching the back of his neck, Yamato finally rose up and searched for his glasses which Sougo offered to him. Last night, having not enough birthday celebration and knowing they won’t have any schedule until evening, everyone got excited and decided they would spend the morning playing around together or go somewhere as a birthday trip. Yamato, himself, being the lazy ass he is, wasn’t very enthralled. However seeing his members were so excited, he agreed to go along.

“Ah, that’s right, Yamato-san,” Crawling back to the bed, Sougo gave a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips, startling the glasses man, “I love you, too,” seeing Yamato’s bewildered expression, he continued shyly, “uhm… Yamato-san told me to reply when we wake up, right?”

“You… weren’t you drunk?”

Finally realizing what he had done, Sougo exploded, reddened down to the tip of his fingers. He couldn’t exactly say he put too much tabasco and thus the alcohol tasted weaker than the spice, right?

However even without any words of explanation from his lover, Yamato already caught on the reaction.

“Eh? For real?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE HONEST  
> I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE WHATSOEVER ABOUT COCKTAIL! I did do some research, watch video how to make it, watch japanese explanation and stuff... I don't know what I wrote... If you feel there's something wrong with it, feel free to correct me.
> 
> By the way, Beer Buster in cocktail language is　馬鹿騒ぎ, which means "fooling around"... or in rikaichan there's also the meaning of ""horseplay" hence their position COUGH
> 
> This is also my first smut, so I'll be glad if after reading it you can give me some feedback.  
> Did I mention I'm bad at it?  
> Did I mention I finished this in morning which makes it twice bad? I can't function properly in mornings...
> 
> Btw do you realize the present Mikawa-sensei's drew is a mix of yamato + sougo? beer + tabasco? literally what was shown in the day off cards XD
> 
> Anyway, please review!
> 
> //lately my yamasou headcanon is becoming canon, i can die happy now


End file.
